Assumptions
by JPandS
Summary: Life's restored on the planets and the Moon where the Silver Moon Alliance is born. Earth is the only exclusion, the Peacecrafts opting for a civilization apart from Serenity's rule. The two are friendly until an attack is sprung on Earth and the Moon...
1. Chapter 1

The Milky Way was thriving. Life existed on all nine planets plus the moon, newborns were plenty and the people were busy at work. Though the Earth had stood stagnant in its government opting to stray away from becoming part of the Moon's Silver Alliance, the universe had upheld a strong sense of peace and fulfillment. However, a tight rope separated the third planet from the sun in a way that the officials ruling the other terrains tiptoed carefully around them.

A law had been established barring entrance of any person born outside its atmosphere and to enforce the law, the Peacecraft family firmly stood. Their urgency for independence affected deeply the attitudes of not only their own people, but the people from the rest of the universe as well. Planetary origin was a topic of great discussion, nearly becoming the most revered aspect of any person living. To many, this appeared harmless but to a particular group of royals, this was disheartening.

An assumed history prohibited the current rulers of Earth from understanding the Silver Moon Alliance's leaders, believing that if they were to join their rankings, Queen Serenity would assume complete control over the entire universe and bend mankind to her own will. No, they did not understand that the history of the Moon Queen's court and even herself was rooted far deeper into their home planet than they had ever suspected. They never knew that the royals held strong bonds to the planet Earth that far exceeded what appeared to be on the surface. They never knew just how much their barred entry to all associated with the other planets had harbored such scathing opinions of their rule. They could feel the tension between themselves and the Silver Moon Alliance but they could never see why they had become so indifferent since the day they refused to allow them entry to their home. After all, they had eight planets and a Moon to venture through. Did denied entry to Earth really make a difference?

"Lieutenant Noin, we're under attack!"

The indigo-haired woman raced through the halls, commands flying from her lips as she bounded towards the Sanq kingdom's hangar. Flocks of mobile suits were already charging out, the threat being handled to their best ability. Noin flinched as the rifts from the raging battle knocked her from her feet. This attack was strange, far from anything they had ever intercepted, but she remained hopeful that they would win.

She soon found herself at the controls of a Taurus, the familiar sound of an awakening machine careening her into a second-natured whim. With a thrust of a toggle, her suit whirred out the hangar to join her soldiers.

Beeping resonated in the cockpit, screens flashing with red lines trying to zero in on the position of the enemy. She found herself losing patience, as did the others, no visible threat appearing on their radars.

"Stay alert," she told them, her heart racing as she attempted to calmly seek out the target. Her machine froze, her screen zooming in on a curious figure atop the kingdom's south wall. Dressed in a black robe, the person stood undaunted by the army of giant humanoids.

"Lieutenant Noin." The face of the Sanq Kingdom's own prince appeared at the corner of the screen. "What do you see?"

Noin's violet eyes narrowed cautiously on the figure, her instincts hindering her from attacking, as it seemed the person stood no chance in the fight. "A man," she answered. "He's standing on the south wall."

"Is that all?"

She nodded, her eyes still trained in the same position. Could this man really be responsible for the destruction of the Sanq Kingdom's outer defenses? It hardly seemed plausible. However, nothing else was around them to hint otherwise.

The hooded figure looked up, crimson sparks escaping from the place Noin had assumed were his eyes. Her breath caught in her chest, a pulsing black orb growing exponentially larger by the second. She shifted hastily to try to escape, her suit causing a deep crater beneath her in attempts to blast away. The night blanket spread rapidly, screams from the caught pilots echoing clearly over her radio. She looked back. Pitch-black convulsed, grabbing her suit in the process. The last thing Noin saw was darkness.

* * *

The soldiers of the Moon kingdom scurried frantically across the grounds, a sleek humanoid dealing devastation rampaging the peaceful outskirts of Queen Serenity's castle. The Queen herself stood agape at the mass trudging through her home, the rough grip from her concerned husband unable to pull her from her state of shock. From habit she summoned the power of the Ginzuisho, but was quickly stopped by the forceful jerks from a crimson-clad female.

"Usa," she warned. "Don't you dare! We'll handle this without it."

The Queen's worried eyes glanced between the woman and the offending obstruction before reluctantly complying. Without another word, her husband pulled her to safety, the red barren woman glaring as she sprinted to join the efforts in fending off the machine.

"Venus Love Chain in Circles!"

The bright chain lashed out around the ankles of the machine, its user struggling to reign in the great monstrosity. The suit shifted, the small movement in its feet pulling Venus' princess face-first into the ground.

"Ack," she hacked painfully but forced herself back up. Leaping, she narrowly dodged a spray of raining bullets.

"Mars Fire Surround!"

The burning flames decimated, the woman who hurled them cursing in response. They had never fought something this large before and she now regretted their failure to try and train against these manmade weapons. Especially since they had known of their existence long before this day.

"Mercury!" The blonde soldier of Venus cried out. "Hurry up and find this things weakness!"

A blue-haired woman stood a safe distance away, a visor in front of her eyes as she typed vigorously on her handheld computer. "Right," she said analyzing the robot as quickly as she could.

"Jupiter thunder crash!"

All eyes seemed to follow the lightening as it ridged across the sky. Hearts fell as it too seemed to be absorbed by the humanoid. Jupiter bit her tongue. The machine turned its attention to her, a large arm lifting with a beam charging in the center of its palms. Wide-eyed, Jupiter stumbled to jump away, her body getting rammed by the beam catching her left arm.

"Jupiter!" Mars cried out, her legs sprinting to get to her.

"I got it!" Mercury exclaimed. "Aim for the heart!" Her sapphire hues lifted to the mobile suit, a paling effect taking place across her body as the machine prepared to again blast the senshi of Jupiter.

Panting, Jupiter struggled to get up, her body taking more damage than she had expected from the beam. Heat resonated through the area, her emerald eyes tainted with the inevitable. The beam was going to hit her, and she didn't know if she would be able to survive it.

"Venus crescent beam, SMASH!"

The sharp light pierced through the heart of the robot, its eyes suddenly going dormant. Jupiter exhaled, a long withheld breath finally released, Mars hands carefully aiding her to her feet. Mercury too stood in great relief, her body dropping to its knees from the close call as Venus grabbed to her side.

Something was brewing and since mobile suits of any sort were banned from the confines of space and the planets/moon of the Silver Alliance, Earth would have to explain, especially because this was a Gundam.

**JPandS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Special thanks to x-becks-x for the review =] And yes, you do need to write more for your stories especially the GW/SM ones! XD **

Waves of heat could be seen trembling from the raven-haired royal as she strode menacingly through the halls of the Moon Kingdom. Any veteran knew that when the princess of Mars was simmering with heat, it was a good idea to steer clear from her. Her ruby red gown was flowing, the swaying fabric strongly resembling that of a flame as she finally entered the room wherein her target resided.

"What's this I hear about the Peacecrafts coming to the Moon?" She asked, ferocity evident in her voice.

The accustomed blonde looked to her fellow princess and nodded nonchalantly. "They'll be arriving shortly," she said, turning around to resume what she had been doing.

Dissatisfied by the answer, Mars persisted.

"Its rather foolish, don't you think, to just invite the possible suspects to the Moon kingdom that has yet to even finish repairs? Or have you forgotten that it was a _Gundam_ that attacked us!" Mars stood in rather close proximity to the princess of Venus, her tone growing more and more irate.

"Mars," Venus said calmly. "What would you have us do? Start a war based off of assumptions?"

"It would be better than openly inviting them into the Queen's home!" Mars argued. "You do know that we have other forms of communication like telephones, radio or even video transmissions, right?"

Venus sighed, her tired blue eyes frowning at Mars' vehement displeasure of the whole situation. "Serenity wanted to see them face-to-face. She believes an in person meeting would be the most beneficial for all of us and since we are banned from entering Earth's atmosphere, we invited them here."

Mars hissed in detestation. "Why not have this meeting on Jupiter?"

Venus gave her a sharp look of rebuttal.

"Mars, you know Jupiter is in no state to be accepting visits from the Peacecraft family! They've already started rioting that we attack Earth. Makoto had to leave this morning to go try and tame the masses."

"Exactly why I think we should have it there." Venus hissed, her head shaking in disapproval.

"If anyone from Earth got hurt during this meeting, Mars, then we would have a war on our hands."

"Are you afraid that they would win if we did in deed have one?"

Again, Venus looked appalled. "The fact that you're even entertaining the idea of war is frightening. We're advocates of peace, or have you forgotten that slight detail?"

Mars shot her nose up indignantly. "It was a simple question, Venus. I was not suggesting we actually have a war. I just can't stand the idea that the Peacecrafts are coming here."

"As I noticed," Venus mumbled as she shuffled papers and moved various items. She had been up all morning preparing for the meeting with the Peacecrafts, her own inhibitions troubling her with speculations like whether they would be able to hold a civilized meeting or whether Earth was in deed coming to converse and not just throw accusations. For some reason or another, the Silver Moon Alliance and Earth weren't on very good terms with each other. Though they never publicly displayed their indifferences or did anything to earn such a relationship, it was evident that somewhere there was a small infraction that prohibited them from being able to see eye to eye.

"Mars," Venus sighed as she thought.

"What?"

"Will you be attending the meeting?" She peered skeptically at the fiery princess, her mind almost pleading for the girl to say no.

"I can't very well allow Serenity to be in the same room with them and not be there to supervise," she replied with arms folded across her chest.

"Of course not," Venus exhaled. "However, please do try to behave yourself."

Venus' blue eyes begged for Mars to listen and with a small frown, Venus could see that Mars had considered it.

"I'll behave for as long as they do," she simply stated.

"Good," Venus nodded, Mars finally taking notice of her friend's fatigue. Her lips parted in preparation to say something but another voice had interrupted her opportunity.

"Lady Venus," the quaint man spoke. "They have arrived."

The blonde inhaled sharply, her shoulders suddenly shooting up and back to ensure her posture was perfect. Already her hands were getting clammy, the perceptive violet eyes of the kingdom's priestess picking up on her distress. As the blonde moved, she was stopped by Mars' hand at her elbow.

"Are you well enough to be in attendance? I know you're the head of Serenity's court but Mercury and I are perfectly capable of filling in for you."

Venus smiled appreciatively at the raven-haired princess. That was Mars for you, fiery and hot-tempered but never blind to the needs of others.

"I'll be fine," she reassured. "Let's not keep them waiting."

* * *

Relena Peacecraft, Queen of Earth and sole ruler of its atmosphere twiddled her thumbs in worry. The meeting that was to take place on the Moon had arrived too soon for comfort, her body still unable to even accept that their ship had already parted from Earth and landed in its predetermined destination. She had only met the Queen once and it was just a brief moment. They had secretly met together, Queen Serenity trying to persuade her but Relena being adamant that it was necessary, denied her plea and signed the ban the day after.

Whether there was bad blood between them was unbeknownst to Relena, her mind constantly recalling times where the Silver Alliance had described Serenity as a person without hatred. It was an enviable trait, Relena had to admit, but whether it was true was a whole other ordeal.

The metal doors of her ship opened, her brother directly to her left and Heero Yuy following closely to her right. By promptings of her brother, she decided to leave Duo Maxwell and Wufei Chang back on Earth to overlook the Sanq kingdom's repairs alongside Sally Po. Originally, Relena wanted to leave Milliardo so that he could stay with Noin who had been severely injured but Milliardo wouldn't allow it saying that Noin would shoot him dead if she ever found out he let Relena go to the Moon without him. Knowing that to be the truth, Relena disbanded any attempts to leave him behind and brought along Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton and Quatre Raberba Winner for safety measures. For all she knew, the Silver Alliance could be plotting a trap for them and for this alone, Relena was ready.

"Queen Relena and Prince Milliardo, it is a pleasure to finally meet you both." A beautiful blonde greeted, her golden hair appearing to sparkle in the dimly lit halls. She wore an elegant yellow gown, multiple straps holding loosely to her smooth shoulders as the rest of the fabric clung softly to her alluring curves. She stood with an undeniable sense of confidence, her crystal blue eyes standing out like pools of sapphire. She was quite a sight to see.

"The pleasure is all ours," Relena spoke. "And your name is…"

"Lady Venus," she filled in with a smile. "And this here is the princess of Mars."

Another gorgeous woman stood proudly beside her, long ebony strands falling gracefully around her lithe frame. Her porcelain skin shimmered tantalizingly, deep violet hues permeating with irrefutable tenacity. Simply by looking at her you could see that she was not one to tamper with.

"Welcome to the Moon," she bowed, never once losing her poise. Brief nods and bows were exchanged before Venus dutifully led them to their Queen.

Crumbled pillars, charred gardens and massacred emblems could be seen along the path, eyes of Earth dwellers curiously skimming the scenery. The Moon was still beautiful even the mist of its partial destruction. They could only imagine what it looked like when there weren't so many fallen stones.

"Queen Relena." The familiar face of Queen Serenity shined in reverent glory, her pure blue eyes convincingly bright. It was amazing, the amount of emotion she could splay in those two simple orbs.

"Queen Serenity," Relena nodded as well as her brother. Heero, Trowa and Quatre stayed back a bit, each of them being directed to empty seats at a large table. The Earth representatives sat directly across from who were present from the Silver Alliance, that being: Mars, Venus, Mercury, Queen Serenity and King Endymion.

"Please excuse Jupiter, Neptune, Uranus, Saturn and Pluto," the Queen stated apologetically. "They have pressing business to tend to on their home planets that kept them away from attending."

"I understand," Relena replied cordially. Her eyes shifted between the women and lastly to the king. To her, it was funny to see that they looked as ordinary as any other person on Earth. When she had first received word of the existence of life on the moon and the other planets, she assumed that they would look significantly different. Apparently, that was not the case as she could see now. It was almost troubling to think that they could so easily blend in on Earth if they had really wanted to…

A deep sigh escaped the peach lips of Queen Serenity before she spoke. "As you may have noticed," she started. "We were attacked quite viciously by something we believe to be a Gundam."

Immediately, Earth's people tensed, jaws tight as they continued to listen. Surely the Moon was not blaming them for this, were they?

"Are you sure it was a Gundam?" Milliardo spoke, his tone dripping with lucid venom.

"It was without a doubt, a Gundam," the blue-haired princess spoke for the first time. "Down to the very last centimeter." Her gaze was cold and immovable, surprising everyone that sat beside her. Content, Mars gave a small smirk at Mercury's refusal to back down silently commending her icy companion.

"Well," Serenity spoke, trying to annihilate the already rising tension. "We're not accusing anyone here. We're just informing you of our findings. I'm sure you also have some information to share…"

A silent stare down was taking place between Mercury and Milliardo, neither one willing to break it off. In turn, both Relena and Serenity found themselves lightly tapping their respective affiliates discretely under the table.

Shaking his head, the handsome face of Earth's prince returned to Serenity. "A strange power wiped out half of our kingdom's defenses. It's something we've never witnessed before but we were told by some sources that it is a power your Alliance is familiar with."

Serenity's eyes seemed to dim; undoubtedly her past experiences were probably flooding her mind. She was always so easy to read, always displaying her every feeling to all those that would look. It was a trait that Mars was uncomfortable with; a trait that she wished Serenity would try to hide especially on occasions such as this.

"Was it dark?" The question seemed quite despicable, Mars feeling sick by the mention. She didn't like when Serenity appeared as weak specifically because that was not the case.

"We only caught a glimpse of it and yes, it was pitch black."

A tight frown was pressed on the Queen's fine lips, her aura depressing in light. "I see," she murmured.

"I assume then, that you are familiar with this kind of enemy?"

Serenity nodded slowly. "More so than you can imagine."

A period of silence ensued, each side unsure of how to go about things. As it appeared, they were each attacked by the other's specialty. Whoever orchestrated this had done it with purpose.

"So," Relena finally spoke up. "What, may I ask is the purpose of this meeting? We've now discovered that we were both attacked by sources that we're unfamiliar with, so how do we go about this now?"

Serenity looked her over, gulping before she finally let out what it is she wanted to discuss.

"We are unequipped to handle another Gundam attack or any other type of mobile suit for that matter. Though we could build something to match its strength, we cannot hope to train pilots fast enough. We don't know who this enemy is or what they even want from us, but for the sake of my people I must find some way to prepare."

"You want us to provide you with pilots and their suits?" Relena questioned. The men seated to her sides took glances amongst each other, still unsure of what to make of this.

"Yes," Serenity answered, her eyes strained with concern. They were suspicious; it was evident in their movement. "And in return I will agree to send some of our senshi to your planet in case you too are attacked again."

Milliardo scoffed, his mind automatically assuming the worse. "Its quite convenient that we should get attacked by _your_ enemies just to find you anxious to call us for a meeting so that you can send some of your spies to infiltrate our kingdom in its vulnerability."

By this, Mars was outraged, her body springing from her seat.

"Are you insinuating that we planned the attack?"

The temperature in the room dangerously increased, each Earthling feeling beads of sweat forming on their bodies. They had heard of the unnatural powers belonging to the Silver Alliance but had never quite witnessed it for themselves. The unexpected jump in heat was something they assumed was attributed to their legendary abilities.

"Would it be so farfetched to consider?"

Mars' fists clenched, Venus immediately standing a putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Mars please," she whispered. "Just sit down."

Mars would not have it.

"No," she replied. "If they want to throw out their shallow assumptions, then we should too! Mobile suits of any kind are banned from space. The only place it could have come from is Earth! Clearly, this is reason enough to _assume_ the attack on the Moon was your doing!"

Venus shook her head in disappointment, a hand rubbing her forehead as she stood by Mars. Somehow she knew this would happen, and to her great discontent, Serenity was starting to grow nervous about the outcome of this meeting.

"Please," the blond man to the right of Milliardo pleaded. "I apologize if I am speaking out of turn, but innocent lives are at stake and I think it would be best if we tried to put away our pride and resolve this without blaming each other for our problems."

The voice of reason seemed to ring clearly in every one's ears, Mars grudgingly taking her seat. Serenity peered gratefully at the unnamed blond and sighed looking to Endymion who placed a hand over her own for reassurance. She did not know what to say now, the anger present still boiling but slowly dying. If she were not careful, it would be triggered again and for that she remained quiet for some time.

"Serenity," Mercury's soft voice was heard. "If I may say something…"

Serenity nodded with a smile, Mercury clearing her throat before she spoke.

"Our circumstances are quite foreboding. You were attacked by an unknown power that can best be faced by the very people you banned from your planet and we have been attacked in the same nature, our best defense lying in machines that we ourselves banned. This situation can play out in many different scenarios. We could try to face the problems ourselves without each other's help and chance not being strong enough, we could allow assumptions to pit us against each other or we can work together. I suggest we decide now which choice would be in our best interest."

The room shifted uncomfortably, each person contemplating what had been said. Pitting themselves against each other meant war and both sides had already dropped that notion. To face the issue without aid would be difficult but the fact of the matter was that neither side completely trusted the other. Therefore working together was hardly an option they wanted to consider.

"So," Serenity spoke as meekly as she could. "What have you decided?"

Relena cautioned another look towards Milliardo and then to the three pilots. They had all known the option that was best but suspicion barred her from admitting it so loosely. Taking a new viewpoint, Relena tried to envision the people of Earth and how they depended on her for their safety. She closed her eyes. With a long withdrawn sigh, she finally nodded.

"I believe we will be having these types of meetings often since we will be working together now."

Serenity beamed with excitement, her worry instantaneously fleeting in her plight. The men of Earth found it a bit strange, but refrained from commenting as they noticed Mars glowering in her seat. Well overworked and tired, Venus nodded giving a half-hearted smile for Serenity and Mercury simply observed.

"I will have the plans drawn up by the time your stay here ends, tomorrow you must travel the planets to meet the princesses. I believe it would do us all well if you at least get acquainted with each of them to see how they truly are."

The light nature of Serenity's speech was perplexing, the Earth representatives caught off guard by how quickly the Queen's mood had changed. Had they not known better, by the way she sounded now, they would have thought that they were honored guests looking to get tours of each planet and autographs from the princesses.

"Sounds reasonable," Relena muttered, nodding curtly in response. A meteor shower was forecasted to take place over the next few days between Earth and the Moon so travel was strictly unfeasible. The time visiting the rest of the Silver Moon Alliance would certainly be a time that Relena was sure she would not forget.

**Sorry there's not much pilot interaction in this chapter. That won't really happen til a little bit farther down the road. But, I have an idea of where I'm going with this fic and I kinda like it =] So much so that its becoming one of my favorites…Anyways,**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**JPandS**


	3. Chapter 3

Venus sighed, the ever so pleasant Earth representatives (and she was being sarcastic) following close behind her. They showed no emotion or even made an effort to engage in any type of conversation which made her greatly uncomfortable. A nagging thought she had constantly forced to the back of her mind kept bothering her without end, tempting her to just abandon the happy lot and leave them to their own accord. However, the pleadings of her Queen were difficult to ignore, the young enigmatic blonde begging her to show the Peacecrafts and their accompaniments every stretch of each planet's kingdom. Though Venus herself doubted it would make a difference in how they viewed the Silver Alliance, she still pushed forward.

Mercury was first to receive the excitable crew, the planets cool surroundings (despite its close proximity to the sun) aiding in soothing Venus' silent discontent with her assignment. Since Mercury herself was preoccupied with the reconstruction of the Moon kingdom, Venus had to give the best tour she could of the technologically advanced kingdom. To be honest, she disliked coming to Mercury. The feeling of disconnect to civilization and human contact seemed to resonate clearly through its confines, Venus' naturally exuberant personality often encompassed by an invisible wall of solitude. Though her blue-haired friend was a very personable character, Venus had felt that she was beginning to retreat further and further into herself, her appearance rarely made as she locked herself in her laboratory doing heaven knows what. It was a troubling observation but Venus had chosen to ignore it until it became a more prominent issue. After all, it wasn't as though she really had too much free time to implore her blue-haired comrade's worrisome behavior.

After the grueling time spent showing Mercury's complex infrastructure, Venus took them to her own planet. The array of gold lighting excited her mood, the familiar air around her hastily rushing into her lungs. It was a haven for her to finally return, the long strenuous hours spent on the Moon immediately fleeting as she fell into her home. The presence of the boorish crowd behind her seemed irrelevant, a bright smile upturning her deepest frown. Light was everywhere, just as she always liked it to be, the draperies and colors shining magnificently through the halls. Her troubles were lifted and she even felt more motivation to spark conversation. To her luck, so did everyone else.

"You have a beautiful kingdom," Relena commented. "Very vibrant and…happy."

"Thank you," Venus chimed with a broad smile. "You'll find that our planets tend to reflect our own personalities."

"Really?" the blond man name Quatre questioned.

"Mmhmm," Venus nodded.

"It makes sense," he nodded again observing Venus' castle.

"Then what does Jupiter look like?" Milliardo queried, his crystal blue eyes watching cautiously for an answer.

Jupiter was the center for all the Silver Alliance soldiers, its planet having the most space and since it was in the "center" of the Silver Alliance, it served as a happy medium for travel. Uranus and Jupiter worked together to train men and women as Mars manned the more critical aspects of the army. So because of the heavy concentration of soldiers on Jupiter, she often had to spend time "taming" the people when egos had bolstered and ruptured in mutiny. It was a sad fact one that had earned Jupiter and Uranus both reputations of brute extremities when in reality they were far from it.

"It's green," Venus replied. "Filled with trees and grass, the landscape is absolutely breathtaking."

A scoff was heard from the unruly haired brunette, which disturbed Venus. Surely they believed her to be telling the truth!

"I heard the princess of Jupiter was a ruthless tyrant. Grassy planes and fields of trees are hardly descriptions befitting of her personality."

Venus' lips pursed into a frown as she looked to Mr. Yuy.

"Jupiter is a gentle lady, she just happens to be physically apt."

"So then are you saying that your army is weak?" Milliardo asked.

"I never said such a thing," she replied.

"But you say Jupiter is a gentle lady. Does her personality not affect the way she trains the army?"

"She's not a weakling," Venus was uncomfortable. "By far she is no one to take lightly."

"Then she is ruthless."

"No!" Venus' cheeks burned with bright pink, as she was unfairly cornered by both Milliardo and Heero's circle of assumptions.

"Hn," Heero grunted. Being the analyzing mind that he was, he wanted to see Jupiter for himself and evaluate how much of a threat they had truly posed. By the looks of bewilderment from the princess of Venus, it appeared that he may actually get his wish.

Venus was strangely appalled. She knew that they had no knowledge about the true nature of each princess, but hearing them voice their impressions of Jupiter unnerved her. She now wondered what their initial thoughts of her were. Hopefully though, the little time spent amidst her was influential…

Her thoughts were now jumbled. Originally she was going to keep them away from Jupiter for safety purposes but now she wanted nothing more than to take them there immediately. Jupiter had reported earlier last night that her planet was now in order, so Venus made a quick decision and led the way to the overbearing planet instead of setting course for Mars (not that she thought Mars would mind anyways).

Jupiter's mass was intimidating as they approached and Venus laughed to herself when she noticed the stern looks on each of Earth's faces, their cheeks paling as they considered the number of people that must have occupied that spacious planet.

The Peacecrafts and their three bodyguards exited the ship cautiously, the quiet overbearing halls of Jupiter haunting them in a way that Venus was blind to. She smirked in their direction as they proceeded in a strange formation and shook her head.

_"I hope they don't think we plan to ambush them here!" _She laughed quietly to herself, walking ahead with little attention to their slow pace. They seemed piqued by her swift movement and quickly matched her speed as if she was trying to escape them so that their plan could take motion.

Catching on to their unmentioned suspicions, Venus slowed, her cerulean hues sparkling with amusement.

"No need to worry," she smiled. "We won't spring anything on you that you can't handle."

With a mischievous wink she proceeded onwards, the looks she had received further supporting her giddiness. Along the halls she could hear voices, the two distinct sounds growing louder as they progressed.

"You're gonna pay for that Jupiter! I swear you will!"

"Hah, I doubt it Uranus. You're too slow for me; you really don't stand a chance!"

"What the hell? My left hook never fails me!"

"Apparently, it does today!"

Venus smiled coyly to herself, the familiar voices bouncing through the Jovian halls. Uranus and Jupiter met often to practice they're combat skills and it was no surprise that she would arrive in the middle of one of their impromptu training sessions.

"Uranus and Jupiter spend much time together sparring," she explained proudly to the group following her. "They're both very strong with their hand-to-hand combat as you might have already known."

As they neared the room, grunts and groans of frustration grew louder, a serious battle sure to be waging. Venus hesitated before she carefully turned the knob and pushed the door open; her body nearly planting itself face first to the floor in pure shock.

A 46" plasma screen TV hung securely on the wall, the two royals rapidly jamming buttons on their controllers. Two characters danced across the screen throwing kicks and punches all the while, Jupiter and Uranus worked determinedly on their combos.

"You're cheating!" The brunette wearing a plain green t-shirt and tan thigh-length shorts cried out. Her long legs were endless, her well-toned calf muscles flexing as she tiptoed with anticipation.

"Pfft, I'm not cheating!" The blond dressed in khaki slacks and a white button up long sleeve scrunched to her elbows with a single button fastened, her flat stomach and black lace bra on clear display, protested. She was on the edge of her seat, ready to spring up at any given moment.

"AAH!" They both yelled in unison, throwing their controllers and shaking their heads in detestation as the word "DRAW" scrolled across the screen. "This game is rigged!"

**Ahem** Venus cleared her throat causing Jupiter and Uranus to hastily shut off the TV and turn with perfect posture to face her.

"Venus!" The auburn haired woman was first to speak. "What a pleasant surprise! And I see you've brought company!"

"Not just company, Jupiter, the Earth's own royals," the blonde commented, her dark navy blue eyes observing each of them. "Never expected to see any of you so far from home."

"I've been showing them the inner planetary kingdoms," Venus informed, her mind still trained on the activity they had just been engaged in. "This is our last stop before we head to the outer planets…"

"May I ask what it is exactly you two have been doing?" Venus raised an eyebrow, her eyes glancing as a hint in the direction of the TV.

"Oh that," Jupiter laughed nervously. "Uranus and I were merely testing a new fight simulator to determine if it would be a useful tool for training purposes."

"Ah," said Venus coolly, her hands finding a case on a nearby table. "Senshi Wars 2," she read. "Sounds promising." A smirk was hard to hide on her peach lips as she queried further. "What conclusion have you reached?"

"It's terribly inaccurate," Uranus said with utmost seriousness. "They've matched the strength of Jupiter and Uranus. Clearly they were subjected to high doses of insanity because Uranus is far more superior."

Jupiter's eyebrow rose, her emeralds glancing at Uranus with a scoff. "If I may interject," she said. "They _over exaggerated _ Uranus' power. Jupiter should be able to pummel her without difficulty." The two glared at each other, a silent staring contest taking place. With a knowing laugh, Venus decided to step in before the competition between the two escalated.

"I think it would be safe to say that your results were inconclusive," Venus stated.

Breaking from the staring contest, Jupiter nodded towards the long-haired blonde in compliance. "I concur," she said. "Can you agree, Uranus that the simulation is still in need of further testing?"

"I can agree with that," the sandy blonde muttered trying hard to hide a grin. "Shall we reschedule another test run?"

"Yes, that would be—"

"I think," Venus quickly intervened. "The two of you should put the tests to rest and focus your attention on the actual physical involvement of training. I would hate to see the both of you lose your talent in that area…"

Uranus smirked, her head bobbing. "Very wise suggestion," she said. "I will be sure not to allow _Jupiter_ to again distract me with these pointless fight simulators. I had told her countless times before it was a waste; I only wish she would have listened to me."

Jupiter's eyes rolled. "If I remember correctly, Uranus, it was you that brought the 'fight simulator' in the first place."

Before Uranus could put in another word, Venus spoke. "Perhaps the two of you can settle this at another time. If you had not noticed, we are still in the presence of our honored guests."

A blush warmed Jupiter's cheeks as she again recognized the Earth's ambassadors. Uranus, on the other hand, seemed unfazed.

"I apologize," Jupiter stated, bowing curtly towards them.

With hands hanging loosely in her pockets, Uranus too took a small bow and straightened herself up.

"Well, I should probably be getting back to Uranus," the sandy blonde said running a hand through her hair. "Wouldn't want the people rallying while I'm away."

"Oh, how is that by the way?" Venus asked. "If I remember correctly, both of you requested leave from yesterday's meeting so you could tend to the needs of your people."

Jupiter scoffed in Uranus' direction, her smile earning a glare from the sandy blonde.

"Well," she started. "Jupiter was much easier to tame than previous times. Seems it was a group of young teenagers making riots. I'm only glad we were able to calm them without too much force. I was, however, unaware that Uranus was having trouble with unruly citizens as well…"

Venus appeared entertained, her eyes resting on the brooding princess of Uranus. The sandy blonde shrugged her shoulders, her hands brushing through her short cropped mane nonchalantly.

"So I lied," she admitted carelessly. "I didn't feel like traveling across the universe to come to a ten minute meeting and go back."

Venus looked surprised by her blatant honesty, which in reality shouldn't have been so unexpected except that the leaders of Earth were standing directly behind her most likely judging Haruka by her words. Venus thought for sure the sandy blonde woman would at least consider what she chose to admit in their presence but it seemed that was not the case. Jupiter too could be seen with a raised eyebrow at Uranus' antics but quickly shrugged it off.

"Yeah, maybe it would be good if you went back to your planet," Jupiter mumbled, shaking her head.

"Glad you finally agree," she smirked.

Before further protests could be made, Uranus had already left the room. After what seemed like an eternity of awkward silence, Venus finally found the voice to continue her introductions.

"Well Queen Relena, Prince Milliardo, Mr. Winner, Mr. Yuy and Mr. Barton this is Jupiter," she said pointing to Makoto with a smile. "Jupiter this is Queen Relena, Prince Milliardo, Mr. Winner, Mr. Yuy and Mr. Barton."

Jupiter nodded towards all of them, the Earth court also mimicking her movement. It was quite shocking for them to see Jupiter, or any Silver Moon Alliance member, so casual in appearance. Had they not known any better, they would have perceived Jupiter to be no different from the average girl from Earth.

"It's a pleasure to meet each of you," Jupiter feigned a smile. Her socked feet fidgeted nervously as she stood there amidst their judging eyes. She would have been angered by their gazes had it not been due to the fact that she was caught in a somewhat unfavorable situation.

"Ah, Jupiter," Venus spoke up again ignoring the presence of their guest. "You're arm looks better!"

She touched the once injured shoulder gingerly.

"Mercury's medicine works pretty fast."

"I'll say," Jupiter agreed. "I could barely feel the pain after she gave it to me."

For the first time, Relena's group had noticed Jupiter's bulking shoulder, hints of bandages flashing through her sleeve. Curiously they wondered who was responsible for the injury.

"That's good," Venus muttered. "Mars and Serenity were worried about you since, you know you had to come back here to ease the people with a severe injury."

Jupiter shrugged, "I didn't have to use force, just a lot of talking, or yelling rather," she laughed.

A sharp ringing sprang from the pocket of Prince Milliardo, his hand hastily jutting for the object as he politely dismissed himself. Everyone's eyes seemed to follow him as he walked out, the inhabitants of the room standing in awkward silence waiting for him to return. A few minutes passed before he reentered, a stern look splayed across his features.

Relena looked at him expectantly at which he nodded in recognition.

"Preparations are complete, they're ready as soon as we are."

Relena bobbed her head and turned to Venus who looked perturbed by their vague expulsions.

"Venus, I appreciate the time you've taken to show us the Silver Alliance. Although I would like nothing more than to finish our tour of your planets, I must ask that we return to the Moon as soon as possible."

For a while Venus stood with hands on her hips exchanging glances with the princess of Jupiter who merely shrugged.

"As you wish," was Venus' hesitant reply.

They returned to the ship, the Earth representatives quickly fastened in their positions. Disturbed by the abrupt change of plans, Venus frowned towards Jupiter who put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You tried your best," the brunette said. "It's not our fault they're tight-a$$3$."

Venus smirked at her friend's words, finally feeling a bit better about the situation.

"Thanks Jupiter," she grinned. "Be ready to head to the Moon, I have a feeling there might be a meeting later on tonight. Can you tell the outers?"

"Sure," Jupiter replied.

The two parted, the ships doors shutting behind Venus. With a sigh she patted her pilot on the back, the ship suddenly roaring to life. In her seat, she observed each of the passengers. Relena, Milliardo, Quatre, Heero and Trowa were quiet like always, their faces molded in a lifeless rendition of humans. Her heart sank. This tour had done nothing. Now all that awaited were the decisions they had managed to make without even involving her or any other member of the Alliance. Hopefully, this meeting wouldn't be as tense as the last.

* * *

Serenity paced uneasily in the meeting room, her glistening gold pigtails trailing gracefully behind her. Venus had informed her that Relena and her men were returning with what seemed to be a final decision about their collaboration efforts. Though they had stated before they would help the Silver Alliance and accept help, she still felt as though the deal had the potential of falling through. Her cerulean hues flit with anxiety, her lithe frame finally taking a seat at the table. She buried her head in her hands, her ears perking as she heard the soft turning of the knob.

"Serenity," the newcomer said, a voice that was all too familiar. "What're you doing in here?"

Serenity lifted her head, her troubled gaze captivating her friend's concern.

"Just thinking," she sighed.

The raven-haired princess smirked, a light scoff sounding from her stance.

"Don't think too hard," she teased. "We all know how much it hurts your head when you do."

Serenity laughed lightly, her heart still unable to lighten. She jumped when she felt Mars' arm wrap around her shoulder.

"Everything will be fine," she reassured. "Have a little faith Serenity."

The said woman stared wearily back at Mars.

"Do you think they can learn to trust us?" She asked, pain mingling with her tone.

"I don't know," Mars admitted. "But whether they do or don't, we'll figure this out Usagi-chan, I promise."

The Queen of the Moon started to tear, the droplets slowly gliding down her cream skin. The mention of her name seemed to pique an unmentioned desire that pierced her soul without end. She was quickly reminded of her identity and all who knew of it, the princess of Mars being amongst those. She never knew just how important her name was until now, the loss of personality capitalized by the title she was now known as. Queen Serenity was an entity designed to lead the Silver Alliance, an entity that she had grown nearly loathsome of. These days, all she wanted was to be Usagi once more, but she knew better than to wish for things that could never happen.

"Thanks Rei," she murmured, her head resting on her friend's shoulder as she was pulled into a comforting hug.

"No problem," Rei mumbled, her eyes staring blankly off into space.

Their situation was slowly breaking each of them, a fact that she tried so hard to disprove. The ban from Earth hurt more than she had anticipated their histories quickly vanishing in the single act. Though she hated the idea of working with the very people that were the cause of all this inner turmoil, she knew that it was for the better and for that, she would do her best to make this collaboration work.

* * *

The meeting room was filled, each member of the Silver Alliance finally in attendance, their attire matching royalty dress code. Instead of setting across from Earth on a long rectangular table, a new oval shaped table was positioned in the center of the room, Earth now feeling surrounded by the princesses. At the head of the table, Serenity sat with Endymion to her right while at the other head, Relena sat with Milliardo on her right. Trowa was seated next to him with Uranus beside him, her silky navy blue gown contrasting brightly with the attire she had been seen in earlier. On the other side of Relena, sat Heero and Quatre, the princess of Saturn directly beside them, her deep indigo eyes observing them carefully in her first meeting. The inner princesses sat nearby Serenity, Venus being the one directly to her left. As they each settled comfortably, or as comfortably as they could manage, Serenity gave the floor to Relena.

"I think it would be best if we just skipped right to the point," Relena spoke earning nods of agreement from everyone. "Preparations have been made and three Gundams are ready to be sent as soon as we send word."

Tremors could be seen across the table, the senshi not quite sure they liked the idea of harboring not one but _three_ Gundams in their Queen's castle.

"Three is a bit extensive, don't you think?" Venus asked, concern marring her pale features.

At this Relena looked over each of them, their eyes trained on her for an answer to which Milliardo spoke.

"We decided three since there are nine inhabited atmospheres in your alliance that need protection. That makes three for each one Gundam. They don't all have to be on the Moon."

Silence ensued, the princesses still uneasy about the idea. The more Gundams present, the more energy they would have to spend watching them. They were not ready to so easily trust Earth.

"Okay," Serenity spoke decisively.

At this, Uranus' fists clenched but with difficulty withheld her objection as her lover's hand gently squeezed her knee beneath the table. The table of women lowered their heads, their own thoughts on the matter inhibited as they allowed Serenity to choose as she would. They all knew that if they gave too many objections Earth might pull back and stop working with them altogether, something they did not want. So, clinging to the idea of hopefully being able to sway Earth in this one time opportunity to collaborate, they became completely submissive to Serenity's will.

By the lack of opposition, Relena felt relieved, her shoulders easing slightly in her seat.

"Then we will send them tonight," she said. "Our plans are to depart here by morning with the aid that you plan to send on our ship with us."

"How much help do you think you will need?" Serenity asked, her court anxiously awaiting her answer.

"Seeing as how space feet are banned from Earth," Relena started. "We cannot return home with more passengers than when we left. So we only have room for two."

"Then two I will send," Serenity replied, the princesses tensing as they anticipated which two would be chosen to leave. "Did you have anyone in particular that you wanted to aid you?"

For a brief moment, Relena's eyes inexplicably flashed in Mars' direction the fiery princess catching her gaze in that instant. Why she had looked, she was uncertain as Mars was obviously a vile force of which she imagined her brother and the pilots would have difficulty honing but the power that rippled through her proud physique boasted as one that was practically invincible. Surely, she would want no one but the strongest to defend her home from this unknown new enemy.

"No," Relena finally voiced. "I have no preferences. The decision will be in your hands entirely."

"They'll be ready by morning," Serenity assured.

Soon after, the meeting was adjourned, the princesses lingering behind as Earth parted to prepare to leave. Serenity's court was patient as she skimmed each of them to decide which two would be best suited to leave. She had noticed Relena glance in Mars' direction, a choice that she was rather shocked about. However, Serenity didn't want to disappoint Relena by not sending her so Mars would have to go. Yet, Mars' temper could be their undoing so someone who could keep her from doing anything regretful would have to go with her.

Serenity's mind ached as she ran through each of the senshi. Venus was capable but she couldn't bring herself to sending her since the princess was so deeply involved in the inner workings of the entire kingdom in its stretch from the Moon to Pluto. Neptune seemed to have great influence over Mars but Uranus would not like the idea that she was so far from her especially since it was Earth. Saturn herself was still a bit unstable and Pluto was needed to help keep her in control of her abilities. Mercury wouldn't leave because she was in the middle of reconstruction, which left only one candidate.

"Uranus," Serenity said catching the sandy blonde by surprise.

"Serenity?"

"Would you say you could handle both Jupiter and your home planet if necessary?"

The sandy blonde raised an eyebrow.

"It would be difficult, but I'm sure I could find a way."

"I cold help her as well, Serenity," Neptune chimed in. "Since my planet is so mild-mannered I find I often have too much time on my hands."

Serenity nodded with approval.

"Then it's settled," she said. "Jupiter and Mars will part with Earth in the morning."

* * *

"Who do you think we should leave behind?" Relena asked, Milliardo sitting quietly in a chair of the lobby.

"It is up to you," he murmured. "They're each equally skilled. But who would you want on Earth to keep an eye on the two that will be joining us?"

The question was well thought out, a subject that she had failed to recognize quickly coming into view. Her mind immediately screamed two names, her decision fast and painless.

"Quatre and Trowa will stay here. Have Wufei bring the Gundams."

Bobbing his head, Milliardo rose from his seat to make the call. The temporary alliance with the Moon was now set in motion.

**Hmm…well there's that. Special thanks for the reviews (Lita of Jupiter, Fatal Mars, IkariPanda)! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading!**

**JPandS**


	4. Chapter 4

There was an awkward air aloof the departure point of the Peacecraft family and their crew. Trowa and Quatre could feel the anticipation creeping up their sleeves as they wondered what would come of them once the shuttle for Earth left just as Mars and Jupiter questioned how they would be treated when their feet were no longer in their home terrain. With strained expressions, Mars and Jupiter silently boarded the flight to leave Quatre who waved uncomfortably from the port. With hands in his pockets, Trowa silently observed as the ship revved into life, the transporter steadily humming until it shot off towards the blue planet they called home. Wufei was said to be landing with the three Gundams in approximately three hours, a gap of time that both Quatre and Trowa warily awaited.

"I suppose the two of you are curious to see what happens next."

The words spoken held no question, as the speaker held a tone that was all knowing and wise. With a polite nod, Quatre meekly affirmed as Trowa turned to gaze at the woman.

"Follow me."

It was surprising to follow someone other than the bubbly princess of Venus who had undoubtedly held a very high ranking second only to the Moon kingdom's couple. With curiosity flowing, they continued in silence observing the new princess as her tall slender frame glided through the halls. They reached a set of double doors, the top endlessly reaching for the skies. From their close position, they couldn't even make out exactly how high it did reach. Gawking with amazement, they continued in awe as the woman pushed through with ease.

Once inside, the doors were abruptly shut; the two men suddenly tense as they cursed for their lack of caution. The room was pitch black, the woman they had once been following no longer visible. When they turned to find the exit, they met with nothing.

* * *

Venus sighed in dismay; her morals deeply conflicted by the act that was about to take place. Quatre Raberba Winner and Trowa Barton were noble men from what she could see but the fact of the matter was that they knew little to nothing about them and to remedy that bit, they would have to pry. Pluto appeared behind her, the blonde bobbing her head to signal that she did in deed want to continue. With a bow, Pluto was gone; reappearing inside the room wherein stood the anxiety-ridden males from Earth.

The operation itself was painless, completely without danger but her guilt was riddling, its precepts constantly plaguing her with fits of dishonor. The notion that she was doing this for the safety and protection of her Queen and the people was not enough to suffice for the infringement of trust on their behalf. They themselves wanted nothing more than to gain the trust of Earth and the first thing they do is plunge Earth's help into a time revival with Setsuna to see exactly what type of people they were. So they asked for trust when they couldn't even trust back.

She groaned, gripping to her head at the internal warfare. Her index traced circles on the cedar desk of the observation room, her blue orbs sympathetically flitting from both men, as they now lay unconscious with Pluto's crimson eyes floating above them. A shiver ran through her spine as images from their lives flashed across her screen, her gut wrenching as she witnessed the wars and calamities they had to face. The color in her cheeks faded the contents in her stomach no longer able to stay down as she hastily pulled a trashcan over to her and hovered uneasily over it. Already the pain and blood soaked pasts had gotten to her, the scenes reminding her of her own past. The pit of her heart throbbed for them, their uninhibited stories far more than she had first anticipated. This would be harder than she expected.

* * *

Pluto observed wearily as their lives played in her mind. They were strong soldiers of war and upheld admirable values something quite similar to each of the senshi today. She felt dejected as she probed further, the desensitizing invasion of their pasts stinging undoubtedly in her chest. Though she had little interaction with Earth in this brief chance at reconcile for some unknown indifference, she was often troubled by the situation itself. It appeared that Serenity was losing sight of the true matter at hand, the temporary alliance with Earth suddenly taking precedence over everything as they scrambled to try and appease the Peacecrafts. A strong underlying question seemed to be ignored one that Pluto would be sure to address as soon as this current task was complete.

Who sent the Gundam? The sheer force of Venus' desperate beam through the heart of the machine had completely incinerated the pilot inside, Mercury's technology regretfully incapable of salvaging a single iota of DNA. The machine itself held no clues in its make up other than the fact that it was made of Gundamium alloy a substance that could only be properly molded in space. Mercury had run quick scans of all of Earth's business outside of their own planet but could find no proof that they were working secretly on manufacturing the machine. For safety measures, they had even investigated the Alliance's own ships making sure that no suspicious details were left unturned to which they still found no answer.

With no hint of who was responsible, it was rather unsettling to discover that Earth was attacked at the same time by a power that closely resembled the power of the Negaverse. And yet, Serenity and the others' deepest concern still seemed to lie in the reconciliation of Earth and the Alliance. Though it was a noble cause and a noticeably necessary deed due to Pluto's notice of the slowly deteriorating inner senshi's consciences, she still thought it unwise. The senshi were powerful, Serenity and Endymion were powerful but if they weren't careful and quick to recognize the real problem at hand, they would undoubtedly meet with their end. The person who had orchestrated this did it tactfully and with purpose, one that they needed to discover before it was too late.

A fine eyebrow lifted quizzically, her eyes falling curiously on the unconscious brunette before her. With a scrunched brow, her garnet staff started to glow brighter but dimmed with no success. Shifting her eyes to the blond, she frowned as the images of his life still played in her mind, as it should for at least another hour. However, the brunette's past had stopped, his blank canvas remaining as that…blank.

Crimson eyes flickered in the direction of the observation room. She could see a little glow to note that Venus had taken notice of this strange fact as well. Trowa Barton would have to be watched.

* * *

"We have to choose between what?"

Mars was not happy, a fact that really didn't surprise Jupiter as she sat idly by. Relena had just finished informing them of what they would be masquerading as to avoid suspicion from other Sanq kingdom affiliates as they sought out the enemy at large. Being so generous, Relena gave them the option to choose what they would like to do neither alias rubbing lightly on Mars' proud ego.

"They are the only positions where we can reasonably hire more help."

Mars' breathing was becoming dangerous; her impressive firepower threatening to break loose as she adamantly displayed her detestation for the matter. Quickly, Jupiter pardoned themselves from Relena to get in a private word.

"Can you believe that? I knew they would do this!"

"Yeah, me too," Jupiter agreed quietly. "But we have to take what we can get. It could be worse."

Mars shot an indignant look in Jupiter's direction, her head shaking as she paced the small area of the ship.

"They're doing this to get a thrill. They just wanna see us scrubbing their floors and tending to their shrubberies so they can feel more superior."

At this, a frown was hard to hide on Jupiter's features, an exasperated sigh escaping as she stood with arms folded.

"I don't like it much either," Jupiter said. "But if those are the parameters we have to meet then we're going to have to deal with it."

"I will not!"

Mars declared like a true royal, steam seeping out of her accustomed pores as she glared at Jupiter. They had come all this way to help Earth and the first thing they do is try to plunge them into slavery. She had expected they wouldn't treat them so kindly but this alone was enough to set Mars on edge.

"Mars," Jupiter sighed. "Things aren't going too well between us," she said, Mars suddenly stiffening as she realized Jupiter was not talking about Relena. "Mercury keeps retreating further and further into her lab, Venus has buried herself with work and won't let anyone help her, Serenity spends hours staring at Earth without speaking a word and Endymion just ignores the subject all together. And you," she paused, frowning slightly as she tried to find words that wouldn't offend the fiery princess. "you haven't been able to do a single fire reading since the ban."

"The fire has nothing to tell me anymore," Mars refuted.

Jupiter scoffed.

"No Mars, the fire still has messages for you but you don't want to look into it anymore because it reminds you too much of—"

"Shut up Jupiter," Mars callously spat, her head lowering away from the green-eyed brunette.

The two were quiet, Jupiter brushing her hand through her bangs in discontent as Mars stood motionless with her back turned to her. Everyone had avoided the subject; their internal struggles never ones they ever wanted to face because they were often so difficult and overbearing.

"You know that we really didn't need help fending off mobile suits," Jupiter spoke again, taking her chances once more. "All it would have taken was a few training sessions for practice and time for Mercury to construct a weapon strong enough to disintegrate a heaping mass of metal. Even if we were attacked by a horde of Gundams, I'm sure we could have managed."

"I know," Mars responded hesitantly.

"Then you know why we're helping them."

Mars rubbed her temples as she reluctantly nodded. She knew the truth behind this construct and she knew why Serenity had been so vehement in contacting Relena when she received word that they were attacked by an unknown power. Supposedly that was why they weren't so concerned about the origins of the Gundam that had first attacked them because they knew they could better fend themselves next time since they were now aware that an enemy was out there. Even now that they were headed to Earth to fight an old power they had grown familiar with, no tension was present. The only anxiety they had was due solely to the idea of whether or not they could sway Earth to again allow them access to the planet. Whether they joined the Silver Alliance was irrelevant so long as the ban was lifted.

"They drive me crazy," Mars stated.

A light laugh was earned which contagiously spread to Mars herself.

"You and me both," Jupiter said patting Mars on the back at which Mars grimaced and glared.

"Heh, sorry," Jupiter sweat-dropped. "I don't know my own strength sometimes."

Resolved, the two drew in a deep breath before returning to the lion's den to make their choices.

"Have you guys reached a consensus?" Relena asked politely as they took their seats.

"Yes, we have," Mars spoke, her face still frozen in a look of distaste but she still persisted.

"Good," Relena commented looking to the both of them as she wondered what words were shared in their absence. "What will it be?"

"I will take the position as maid and Jupiter has decided to take the position as gardener."

"The two of you don't want to work together?" Milliardo asked, suspicion clear in his voice.

"No," Mars smirked, unable to hide her snide self-approval as she accumulated a response to adequately rebuke his implied distrust. "If we appear so closely connected on our first arrival, the enemy might find us sooner. We don't want them to know how many of us are here especially since there are just two. That way, if one of us happens to fight without the latter, the other can spring in at any given moment to help if needed and the enemy will always have the worry that someone else might jump in too. Its basic tactical battle sense, Prince, I would have expected you to know that already."

Mars took a triumphant sip of her tea, her lips curved in a broad grin at Milliardo's apparent displeasure. Jupiter scoffed, silently commending Mars' witty response. Her emerald orbs glanced briefly away catching unexpectedly with cold Prussian blue orbs that remained immovable. A tight frown creased her lips as she tore away her gaze.

"I will have them make preparations for the both of you," Relena finally stated earning nods from Jupiter and Mars. "However,"

When these words were spoken, nearly inaudible groans were heard from the two princesses.

"There are a few ground rules I would like to lay down before we land."

With darkened indigo eyes, Mars prodded her to continue.

"Neither of you are allowed to step outside of the Sanq kingdom walls."

Both princesses' eyes rolled to the back of their heads, Jupiter's forehead immediately resting wryly on her hand as Mars grit her teeth. This was going to be a grueling task and Mars almost regretted that she was chosen to complete it.

* * *

Wufei unbuckled the straps after the craft securely landed in the Moon's port, his feet moving him from experience to the exit shaft of the ship. The metal door descended slowly, a fatigue pair of familiar faces standing at the dock accompanied by a slender blue-eyed female with shimmering gold strands.

"Wufei," Quatre greeted, his inexplicable exhaustion confusing him as he slowly outstretched his hand.

The Chinese man shook it firmly, already feeling as though misconduct was amidst, as neither man ever appeared so tired without reason. Trowa, as if silently reading his mind, shrugged in defeat unable to explain clearly why they were so worn out. The blonde accompanying them seemed significantly bright in comparison even with the small frown that graced her royal lips.

"Mr. Chang," she bowed slightly. "Welcome to the Moon, I am Lady Venus."

Being a man of honor, Wufei bowed back, making sure to never take his eyes from her, as she appeared to know the answer they were all searching for. However, he felt as though she would not reveal to them the truth so for the moment, he decided to push his doubt aside.

"Venus," came a soft voice from seemingly nowhere.

To the surprise of every pilot present, there stood a green-haired woman with wise crimson eyes directly beside them.

"Pluto," Venus acknowledged. "What's the matter?"

Pluto glanced in the direction of the newest arrival, her eyes then shifting to view the large cargo ship now in the Moon's port.

"Saturn needs attention," she stated plainly still looking over the ship as if with x-ray vision.

The pilots noticed Venus gulp at the information, their curiosity perked at the subject.

"Then you should go help her," Venus replied. "That business is much more important than this one. We'll just have to find another time to finish."

Finish? Perplexed by Venus' words, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei looked sternly towards each other. They had been advised to expect the "impossible" a concept that they had yet to completely fathom. After the unnatural attack on the Sanq kingdom, their views of the world had changed, each man now uncertain as to what other secrets existed in this universe.

"Inform me of your decision when you get the chance," Pluto said, her words further enveloping the pilots' suspicion. "And I'll be sure to let you know when I'm free to complete the task."

With a nod, Venus waved goodbye, Pluto departing after a lingering look in Trowa's direction. With troubled blue orbs, Venus observed the large cargo.

"Where do you want them?"

The princess of love jumped at the unexpected voice, her eyes immediately shifting to look at the newest Gundam pilot arrival.

"Mercury will be dealing with the transfers of the Gundams," she informed, Mercury's workers suddenly bustling through the doors as if on cue.

The blue-haired princess shuffled in, her body draped with the usual lab coat on her shoulders.

"Would it be okay if one of us overlooked the transfer?" Quatre hastily asked before further progressions were made without them.

Exchanging looks, Mercury nodded apprehensively in Venus' direction who in turned approve Quatre's request.

"Which one of you wanted to watch?" she asked wryly.

"I will."

Quatre looked towards Trowa and Wufei as if to silently command them that there was no option in the matter. With a resigned sigh, Wufei remained quiet as did Trowa.

"Very well," Venus spoke. "But you are to stay in Mercury's plain sight. You understand, I'm sure…" she drifted.

Quatre nodded.

"I understand."

"Good."

With that said, Venus left the blond man in the hands of Mercury's princess, the genius' eyes critically analyzing Quatre as she had done countless times before. She did not like the idea of having one of the pilots in her jurisdiction but she sanctioned the thought as he appeared to be the least likely to present a problem. She bowed briefly never once saying a word but signaling for him to follow at which he did despite his fatigue. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, her body unfamiliar with the close accompaniment of foreigners. With a sigh she shook her head. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Do you women have some kind of aversion to men?"

Venus was taken aback by the abrupt question, raising her eyebrow in the process.

"No, whatever would give you that impression?"

He scoffed as if her genuine inquiry was an insult to his intelligence, his own eyebrow raised as well.

"I have yet to meet a prince."

Venus shook her head in disbelief.

"We have a king, one that you will be meeting shortly."

"But was he the ruler of the Moon before the marriage, or was _she_?"

Venus pursed her lips into a tight frown, her brow scrunched as she realized the validity of his statement. How was it that she never before took notice of this female dynasty? Was it that their ancestors were incapable of producing male heirs? She would have to ask Ami as soon as she got the chance.

"I hardly see how that is relevant," Venus argued, too stubborn to admit so easily that his question had any marrow in it.

He huffed.

"In other words, you know I'm right."

Venus' cheeks burned a bright red, which was horribly noticeable on her fair skin. Trowa who had been nearly forgotten, just watched awaiting a response to explain why only women ruled in the Silver Alliance.

"No," Venus quickly replied. "I assure you we do not have an aversion to men."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"Believe it now," Venus said rather forcefully, which surprised her. Usually she was extremely patient and more than able to withhold her temperament in every situation but this particular man held an aura of condescending superiority, of which she just couldn't gel with no matter how hard she tried. Aggression was rising curiously as she attempted to refute his offensive query which troubled her. This was probably the first person she had ever met that she could not remain unperturbed by.

He sneered, his charcoal angular eyes narrowing in her direction.

"Why should I?"

"We have no reason to lie to you," she let out, mentally making a note to breathe carefully.

He was still unconvinced.

"Then what were you and the Pluto woman talking about when I first arrived?"

Venus gulped nervously, as she mentally cursed. Wufei was very observant, they all were, but she had underestimated them already.

"It was Silver Alliance business, nothing that you should worry about."

"A lie," he accused. "It may have been Silver Alliance business but it was business about us."

Venus' jaw locked as she glowered in his direction. He was not so meek and humble like Quatre nor was he quiet and reserved like Trowa. He was insistent on his stance and looked like he was going to be trouble for all of them, specifically speaking for her since she would inevitably have to deal with him the most.

"And how would you know?" She asked firmly.

He smirked arrogantly, his dark charcoal eyes piercing into her blinking blue sapphires.

"Your left foot rises when you tell a lie. I could see it happen when Trowa had asked about the missing hours in his day and you explained that time flies quickly on the Moon. It's a small clue but you women are always so weak and can never fully accomplish simple things like lying without some type of flaw." The depth of his voice hummed in her ears, her eyes quickly turning away as if to avoid giving any more.

He was bold, too bold even and she didn't like it. Hopefully, Haruka would want to take charge of watching him but she somehow doubted it since the sandy blonde woman was already so preoccupied with having to watch Jupiter as well as her home planet. Supposedly, Venus would have to adapt quickly to his sharp investigative skills.

"You seem rather confident about your observation," she mumbled numbly.

"I know I'm right," he replied.

For the first time since she had started conversation with Wufei, she scoffed.

"Then you will be disappointed to know that my left foot always rises regardless of whether or not I tell a lie."

"Is that so," he droned.

She nodded.

"Yes, it is. You see, I injured it in our last battle, a bruise I could easily show you if you want proof. It is not easy walking in these heels like you may assume, Mr. Chang," she stated bitterly. "It raises when it touches unfavorably against the tip of my shoe which happened to be around the time I was explaining to Trowa why he had felt like he lost a few hours in his day. Would you like to see it?"

Venus could tell she was getting a rise out of him just by the way his eyes narrowed in her direction.

"No."

"Are you sure?" She prodded sarcastically.

Again he refused. Venus let out a high lackadaisical sigh as she shrugged.

"I apologize for bringing down your potentially astute resolutions," she said in feigned sympathy. "But I commend you for trying."

She flashed him a devious smile, one that even Trowa smirked at, though it was not noticeable. She turned and continued walking, lifting her left foot purposefully as if trying to silently rub in the fact that Wufei was wrong. Contrary to many, he actually found amusement in it, though he hid it well with a scowl.

Venus sighed inwardly, her secret nearly discovered but saved by the annoying left foot injury she had acquired mere days ago. That single injury alone helped her dodge a dangerous bullet, the coincidence in timing distracting Wufei from her real flaw when she told a lie. The flaw in her ability to lie was not a well-known fact, but it was one that she was well aware of. The rising of her left foot was not the true indicator of her lies, it was the miniscule, barely even visible twitch in her right eye.

**Thanks for the reviews! I try to respond to most of them but I'm pretty lazy by nature and often forget to. I hope that it does not offend anyone if I fail to address your questions and/or comments. **

_Lita of Jupiter:__ What happened to the old colonies will come up later in the story and yes the senshi are very mysterious, no one really knows where they came from except them. And yeah Mars and Jupiter make a pretty strong pair! Especially now since they have pretty much reached their full power XD_

_Fatal Mars:__ I strongly urge you to write out your GW/SM crossover idea! I love GW/SM crossovers, it is my favorite by far! It would be so awesome if you decided to go through with your idea because you're plenty talented!_

_IkariPanda:__ The maid café sounds really interesting! I hope you post it soon! I've been hungry for some fanfiction to read lately lol but there aren't too many being updated as of late in the SM crossover areas. So I am so excited to see your stories when you finish writing them!_

_:__ Yup I'm having couples ^^ I'm also trying to focus on everyone, with more attention to the inners and Pluto it looks like. And yeah I know how you like your Minako/Trowa pairing but I'm kind of wavering on that at the moment. It may be Minako/Trowa but I'm itching to try Minako/Wufei. But I'm not too sure yet which one its going to be._

_Regin:__ Thank you for your review! I hope this chapter was as enjoyable as the others. I know it is moving pretty slow but I don't want to rush it so I'm thinking it may continue at this pace for some time before it picks up speed…maybe._

_Venus914:__ Thank you for your review. I truly appreciate your input on the last chapter. I know the senshi are strong and they have copious amounts of support since they've got 8 planets and a Moon to Earth's measly 1. I don't know if I can maybe convince you or reach a reasonable explanation but my reasoning behind the senshi being so desperate to get Earth's cooperation is solely due to an internal reason and not at all because of power which I hope was conveyed in this chapter. So it wasn't a deal about strength, really, Serenity just used it as an opportunity to persuade Earth that the Silver Alliance isn't what they think it to be. Though Serenity has the crystal, Endymion has a crystal and all the senshi have super abilities, I don't think they would just rampage Earth for placing a ban on them. To me I would think that they would try more diplomatic ways to lift the ban thus why I made them appear so weak even though they are not. I know sometimes what I think up in my head doesn't always transfer well in words and often times has holes and I'm glad that you have voiced your opinion about the unrealistic points in this story. Please let me know if my reasoning behind the interactions continues to be unrealistic and I will try to fix them or find another way to resolve this. Again, thank you so much for your honesty!_

_Nadeshiko-yuna:__ lol thank you for your review! I'm glad you love my stories XD It always feels so nice to get comments like yours! It's motivating too! Lol I'll just try not to get too big-headed about it though and do my best to keep up and improve the integrity of my fics XD _


End file.
